fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle With Dragonzord (How It Should've Been)
"The Dragonzord," the White Ranger said in a sick tone. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe my old friend is being used like this, he thought to himself. They heard a splash from the river and the zord came. "We need Thunderzord Power now!" the White Ranger shouted. "Tigerzord!" "Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!" "Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!" "Drago Thunderzord Power!" "Brachio Thunderzord Power!" "Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" "Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Once the zords came, the Rangers jumped into the machines, and began firing on the Dragonzord, which the Green Ranger quickly jumped into. The White Ranger cringed.Sorry, old friend, but I can't let you destroy the city, he thought. From the Command Center, Alpha activated the Stega and Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzords, while also checking to see if the computer had found Jason and the others. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is terrible! I can't believe this is happening! he thought to himself. Zordon gravely watched the events through the viewing globe. "The situation is very grave, Alpha. The other Rangers don't realize that with the recreation of the Green Ranger, the potential for restoring the Green Ranger powers has re-arisen," the sage stated. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! If the Rangers found out, one of them just may try it!" the robot yelped. "Yes, and the process could prove fatal for the Ranger that did," came the confirmation. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" the robot cried again. They watched through the viewing globe as the fight raged on. The Gold Ranger grunted as the Dragonzord's tail slashed the Brachiozord. Man, this thing is tough, he thought to himself. The Green Ranger smirked. Yes. Soon, the Power Rangers will be destroyed, he thought to himself. Empress Rita will be so pleased. Soon Rangers, you will be destroyed, he thought cruelly. He played a few notes and the Dragonzord whirled, striking the Tigerzord. The White Ranger groaned. "This can't be happening," he whispered. With another tune, the Dragonzord launched its missiles and fired. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed. Just then, the computers made a strange noise. "What?" he asked. Then, "Hooray! We've got a lock on Jason, Angela, Justin, and Aisha!" "Focus on the communicators and bring them back." Alpha did as he was told and seconds later, the four were in the Command Center. "We're free! Thank goodness!" Aisha exclaimed. "Whoa, what's going on?" Angela wondered at the same. "Zordon, they've done something to Jason-old memories or something," Justin stated. "It was my fault. I should've gotten it," Jason whispered. It was all my fault. I should've moved faster, he thought. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Not again!" Alpha cried. I can't believe he's blaming himself for the Green Candle again, he thought to himself. "Red Ranger, you and I will discuss your actions regarding the Green Candle another time. Right now, you and the Purple Ranger are needed in battle," Zordon told him. "Who are we fighting?" Aisha wondered. "The Green Ranger," Zordon replied. "What'd they do to him?" Jason questioned anxiously, whirling around to face the viewing globe. "The Green Ranger was brought forth from the depth of the White Ranger's mind," Zordon answered. Jason's eyes blazed in anger. They could deal with his failure later. Right now, they had an evil Ranger to contend with. "It's morphin' time!" "Stega!" "Tyrannosaurus!" Once morphed, the two teleported to their zords. The Red Ranger fired lasers from his zord's head and had to keep himself from cringing when the beams made contact. Sorry, Bro. But I can't let my personal feelings for the Dragonzord get in the way of my duties, he thought to himself. "Rangers, convert into Thundermegazord, now!" At the Red Ranger's command, they all did so. The Green Ranger laughed. "You think that little toy is going to defeat me?" he sneered. The White Ranger loaded a Thunderbolt and fired at his old zord. With a loud roar, the zord fell to the ground. The Green Ranger groaned as the impact knocked him out of the zord. He quickly climbed to his feet. "You haven't seen the last of the Green Ranger!" Then, he disappeared in a cloud of green mist. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Power Rangers Category:Story